Soulmates
by seaweedbrainxx
Summary: Soul mates are a rare but incredibly prized gift. How will the Joker react when his quite literally stumbles into his lap?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick disclaimer - I don't own anything from Suicide Squad or elsewhere, Marvel does. Any relations to persons living or dead is purely coincidental**

 **Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think in the comments section!**

Accalia Jester may not have had the most usual life, or name, but she made do with what she had been given. Dancing in one of the most hostile clubs in town would have been a death sentence for most newbies but Accalia had faith that her connections would go far too keep her from harm. All she had to do was not stand out and not anger the boss. Such a shame that she managed to do both on her first day at 'work'.

"Accalia get the hell over here, you're up."

the man 'in charge' of us dancers shouted my name over the loud club music. Attempting to shake the nerves, I rolled my shoulders back, pushed my curly red hair over my shoulder and strode over to where I would be taking over from the tired dancer. Shooting me a grateful smile, the young girl hobbled off from her station, leaving me all alone and in the view of the whole club, as was in my job description. Putting on the fakest, sluttiest smile I could muster up while nerves wracked my body, I giggled and began grating my hips to the hypnotic music of the club. My hands found themselves, roaming my scantily clad body. My new 'uniform' consisted of a tiny g-string skirt and a cute, lacy bralette, finished off with tiny black wings, of course. I was supposed to wear sky scrapper heels but those had been kicked off the moment I reached the podium I was dancing upon for the night. My friends couldn't wrap their heads around my aversion to heels, especially since at 5 foot I needed all the help I could get in the height department. I was incredibly surprised when this high profile club offered my tiny hide such a job when tall, long legged demons were in such demand. Huh, maybe some of the customers here had daddy fetiches. After a few hours of dancing my body began to slow and start to stumble in my messy moves, quickly picked up on by who slapped me hard on the backside and sent the next girl up to cover my station.

"Here baby, you look like you could use it."

A passing dancer on break threw me a half-empty water bottle in good will. Inwardly shuddering about the diseases she likely possessed, I thanked her quickly and drunk the rest of her likely STD infected water.

"Stop being a snob." I scolded myself while attempting to rub some of the pain out of my blistering feet, even walking a minute in those death traps ruined my feet for weeks afterwards. I had no idea how the rest of the workers here managed to actually dance all night in them.

"Get the hell up Accalia, your shifts not over yet, bitch."

yelled at me and I shivered at his aggressive tone of voice and stance, standing around in a room full of older men in tiny underwear really did nothing for your sense of safety.

"Take this drink to the boss, if you survive we can discus you staying on." Discus? I thought this job was for 3 months? I desperately needed this job. I needed the money to prove to my parents that i could provide for myself, it was the only way to stop them forcing me into an arranged marriage. All my life I had promised myself that I would never marry anyone but my actual soul mate, something my parents heavily disapproved off. To them, I would be doing my part as their daughter if i married someone wealthy, that was my only use. As the youngest of three, they had no need for me! My older brother and sister brought pride and status to the family whereas I was simply a drain on resources, precious resources, that could have and should have been better spent on my mother's clothes or my brother's constant partying.

With trembling hands, I grasped the gold rimmed tray and began my walk to the hidden booth at the back of the club. The booth where the owner sat, watching and terrifying. His green hair was no where in site however as I finally reached his secluded booth. Frowning, I quickly spun around with the intention of making my way back to but that was not what happened. A leg, lounging out under the table, sent me flying into the lap of the silver toothed killer I had been sent too serve. I had landed in the lap of the Joker.

Electric energy seemed to shock through my body the moment my skin touched the killer's deathly pale skin. A tingling ran along my back, over my shoulders before curling round beneath my breasts. A tingling that left me gasping for breath and shuddering in the stranger's lap. Gulping, I attempted to untangle myself from my boss, spurting apologise left right and centre but before my feet could hit the floor and I could attempt to run for my life a hand clamped down on my arm and pulled me back into the highly demoralising position I had been in before. His cool hand touched the skin on my back, almost as if he was tracing a patten. Gulping, I twisted around to look my captor in his eyes. Cool blue met dark drown.

"Hello pretty, seems you've landed in the right lap."

Shaking my head at his words my body tensed up even more as i began to imagine what this insanely powerful man would do to me for my accidental disrespect.

"I….i'm so sorry Mr Joker! I meant no disrespect!"

I somehow managed to splutter out in between rapid breaths. The mad man threw his head back and laughed what should have been a bone tingling laugh but his laugh made me want to giggle and join him in his amusement. He seemed to calm down when he noticed how tense and scared I was of evoking his wrath.

"Thats perfectly okay pretty, as long as you tell me your name."

But before I could answer his strange request my name was shouted out across the club from the man who I most definitely did not want to see me in my current predicament,

"Accalia Jester what the hell is taking you so long?"

I froze after hearing angry tone and tried to shrink into myself in a vain attempt to keep myself hidden from my mad manager who could quite easily fire me and take away my only source of income, little as it may be. Time seemed to freeze over the moment saw me held captive in the big boss' lap. At least it stood still for a moment before rage devoured him. Rushing over to me he yanked my arm so hard I could already see the bruises forming, pulling me to my feet and off the lap of a very surprised looking Joker.

'What the hell do you think you are doing Accalia? I have every right to slap that stupid look of your face right now you bitch! You get paid to act like a little slut and dance for the customers not bother the boss, for god sake."

"Actually,"

A voice cut off mid rant, I knew who it was the moment electricity shot up my body at the sound of his voice. Delicious, addictive electricity that left me wanting more…oh so so much more.

"Your the only one thats bothering me right now."

When remained frozen like a dear in the headlamps, with his wrists clasped tightly around my bruised arms, Mr Joker seemed to get incredibly angry incredibly quickly.

"Is it so hard to understand in that thick brain of yours? Get your hands the hell off my soulmate."

Time froze. Did I just hear him right? Surely not…

Spluttering cowardly quickly released his hold and me, attempting to scurry away only to be frozen by the cold barrel of the Joker's own, personal gun. Before the rat of a man could attempt to stammer out any apologies to Mr Joker, the man in question took it upon himself to end his insufferable existence. The loud, deafening sound of the gun being shot and a body dropping to the floor no longer fazed me. I had heard it all before, oh so so many times. Stepping away from the crime scene I took a step back away from the madman, slipping into the crowd before he could notice me. I was long gone before he even stopped laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't go back. Of course I can't! But then how do I get money? I'm hardly the most qualified, the only thing I have going for me is my young body and acceptance to doing dirty work. Pacing my apartment I fisted my hair and bit back a scream from deep within my throat. Why did the Joker have to ruin everything? All I wanted to do was dance at his stupid club and earn some decent cash but I couldn't even do that without becoming his soul mate and getting my pig of a boss killed! And yes, it was true. The joker was my soul mate. Last night, the first thing I did was rush to my bathroom and peel of what tiny outfit I worked in to reveal a massive, stretching tattoo starting from the dimples on my back, covering most of my shoulders and finally curving round my breasts. I had never seen a soul mate tattoo quite so extravagant and possessive as mine, the coloured ink claimed me as his before I could even open my mouth to disagree. The tattoo consisted of tiny black flowers with green and purple specs in them and to top it all off, I even had his name sprawled in green ink under my breasts. The tattoo would have been beautiful, if it didn't claim me as his without even asking my opinion or giving me a second chance. How was I, a relatively normal girl from France, suddenly so caught up with the King of Gotham city? It made no sense and I was not very happy with it at all.

What to do, what to do. If i returned to the club there was a very high chance that the Joker would spot me again. But would he even care? Would a mad man like him even want to get to know his soulmate? No! Of course he wouldn't, he was probably glad when I slipped off so he didn't have to explain it to me himself. Sighing at the thought I walked towards my closet and slipped on the most conservative 'outfit' I had for this job. Since I needed to cover up so much of my shoulders and back I slipped on a tight, black bodysuit with very high legs. While this outfit showed off more than the top of my breasts and all of my legs it successfully covered most of my sprawling tattoos. A little still peaked out but a little conceal would do wonders for that.

I flashed the bouncer my employees card and made my way into the already, thriving club. I kissed my fellow dancers cheeks in greeting and wished them a pleasant evening while I scouted out the chart showing us our dancing arrangements for the night. After a few intense minutes of searching the list and not finding my name I turned to one of the other girls and asked her what was going on. She laughed and handed me another piece of paper,

"Half of the usual dancers are on waitressing tonight, Mr Boss got angry last night and a lot of the staff haven't come back."

Thanking her profusely I slipped on my heels and grabbed a plate from the bar, and so began a very, very busy night.

"Would you like a drink, Sir? Madam?"

I addressed the incredibly well dressed couple sitting a few rows back near the Joker's private area. Thankfully, my shift was coming to an end and I was just about ready to drop. It had been a hard night last night and my lack of sleep was really starting to catch up with me. It started with deep bags under my eyes and progressed onto slouching muscles and aching headaches. The customers nodded stiffly at me and my offered tray of champagne. Trying incredibly not to roll my eyes at their snootiness I brushed some of my hair away from my neck as I reached over to pass the couple their drinks.

"Your soulmate lets you out dressed like that, dear?"

The stuck up woman I had incorrectly thought looked kind asked me as I tried to pass her a flue of champagne. My eyes darted up to meet her face, seeing her eyes concentrated on my now exposed shoulder. Thinking quickly I adjusted my top and stared the woman down with the stare I had learn't from my mother, my high class stuck up mother.

"My soulmate doesn't own me."

I was just about to turn and make a swift exit from that awkward encouter when her voice stopped me once again,

"Countess Accalia Bouffon? Is that you? Duchess Celia's youngest daughter?"

Freezing I slowly turned around to see the well dressing couple on their feet looking suitably outraged. I shook my head violently at my old title as I tried to inch my way out of the club but the pair where having none of it.

"It is you! Countess Accalia, what are you doing in a place such as this? Last we heard of you, your parents had planned your wedding to the Duke of Paris for the coming summer!"

I rolled my eyes at that but before I could come up with a witty remark a cool hand slipped possessively around my waist and drew me tight up to his body. From the electricity racing through my body I had no doubt as too whom held me in such an intimate fashion but I breathed his name out anyway,

"Joker."

"What's this I hear about my soulmate being engaged to some other guy?"

I shook my head at him rapidly for some reason, as if i owed it to him to have waited for him to show up (uninvited) in my life,

"No, no that's not true. I broke that off, not that i ever agreed to it."

"But Countess!"

The well dressed woman called out to me causing me to roll my eyes at them yet again. From her constant use of my birth title I easily gathered that they were lower on the social pyramid than I was, likely much lower.

" _Assez! Silence ma patience est à bout._ " (Enough! Silence my patience is wearing thin)

My use of our native language seemed to shut them up enough for me to turn back to the man who held me with a content little smirk on his face,

"Who knew my little dancer was actually a french countess! It just makes me want to laugh."

His sentence stopped when he looked me over,

"But your outfit doesn't. Come. Now."

He grabbed my hand and began leading me away from the busy atmosphere of the club despite me protests. And i protested pretty loudly,

"Stop! Please Joker, I have to work."

Scoffing he mumbled something about how ridiculous that excuse was before finally reaching his destination…his bedroom, judging by the rich decorations and guns mounted all around the room.

"Strip."

Holding my hands up in shock at his commandment I took as many steps away from him as the closed door would allow,

"Whooow slow down there buddy, I ain't a free show."

With a humourless smile the Joker sat himself down on his king-sized bed and laughed at me,

"I do know that, I pay you." With me still being hesitant the Joker growled and threw his hands in the air,

"I just want too see your tattoos, I'm not ordering you to get naked. Although, it would be appreciated, pretty."

Jeering at him I walked over to him with a little huff in my step and turned my back to face him pointing to the large zipper starting from the top of my neck all the way down to my bottom.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

I decided to ignore that comment but stepped away from him as soon as my body suit came un-done. Covering myself with my arms I stood before him, dressed in only my underwear but feeling incredibly exposed the way his eyes zeroed in on the tattoos his soul put there, for his eyes only.

"Twirl baby. Oh god baby twirl."

His voice made me want to collapse but I somehow managed to get my legs mobile enough to give him the little turn he clearly desired.

"There's more isn't there! Oh baby show me, show daddy please. Pretty, pretty, pretty please."

He all but moaned at me. Suddenly feeling a wave of confidence, I turned by back to him and unhooked my bra, placing my arms over my breasts to cover up but leaving enough in view for him. to see his name scrawled across my skin, previously hidden by my lacy red bra.

All noises from him stopped the moment I turned around and his eyes finally saw his name, permanently etched across my delicate skin. The Joker just stared. At least he only starred for a while before he was springing of the bed and approaching me like a predator after it's terrified prey. I whimpered when his hot breath sent shivers down my spine but all he did was drop to his knees and stare at his name. 'Joker'

Cold fingers tentatively reached up and traced the spiralling green print, so softly I wouldn't have known he was touching me if it wasn't for the pure bliss I experienced as a result of it. I didn't know what to think, or what to say! How could I talk to him which his fingers caressed his name under my breasts? What kind of conversation starter would I used in this unique situation?

"Do you like them?"

I asked him nervously, his gaze reached up to meet my own. Cool blue to warm brown.

"Like them? Oh baby, daddy loves them more than you know…especially this one." Joker replied in a cheerful tone with his palm resting across his name, his tattoo on my body. His body suddenly stiffened and he moved away from me, pacing the room. The Joker appeared to be arguing with himself, gesturing wildly with his hands while I stood there, mostly naked and slightly afraid of his sudden mood change. When he finally neared me again his tongue lashed out and kissed a small branch of the tattoo on my right shoulder,

"Has…has anybody seen these?"

"No!" I shook my head violently, defending my composure in an oddly defensive fashion…considering my current work placement. His kisses grew rougher, his slight stubble scratching across my skin in an almost painful way, a pain that i enjoyed more than I cared to explain to myself.  
"They never will, or it will get them killed, do you hear me, pretty?"

Gulping I nodded, terrified of the man behind me while also feeling a type of fascination towards his rough but careful treatment of me. When I finally mustered up the courage to do so, I turned around, my hands still covering my breasts, ending up pressing my front into his own, purely accidentally, of course! Joker smiled at me, his mouth curving up into an all out grin. This was one of the things I liked the most from the mad man I was slowly getting to know. His smile. His beautiful, infectious, fucking sexy smile. Sine just a smile from him melted my restraint and resolve, I really didn't want to see what happened when he bursted into one of his musical laughs.

"Come closer pretty…closer please baby."

He whispered so fast I nearly missed it but my perky ears sure didn't. I followed his command to a T, closing the tiny gap between our bodies that had began to feel like a restraining order. Addictive purrs vibrated his chest cavity, travelling through to my own body, sending purely delicious waves of electricity through the both of us. This was what it meant to have a soulmate, to have someone so in tune with yourself that every touch caused mountains to shake and waves to crash. I suddenly felt like a nervous little school girl again, as if was going to be judging my end of year test and I needed to please him in anyway possible. I was further surprised when the Joker stepped away from me, running a hand through his vibrant green hair as he laughed our intense encounter off,

"I have clothes you can change into, wait here."

He had barely been gone for a minute before he returned but that was plenty of time for me to slip my discarded bra back on again, feeling incredibly self conscious about all that I had just shared with a stranger I had only know for two days, even he was my soulmate! Joker threw me a large green t-shirt and a pair of black cycling shorts. I raised an eye brow at the oversized, green t-shirt with a large portrait of himself on it. Was this some weird man claim thing? I shouldn't have, as a card carrying feminist, but I couldn't help smiling at his little possessive acts. He was my soulmate and he clearly wasn't afraid to show it, even if that involved making me wear a ridiculous t-shirt.

"You won't be working here anymore Accalia."

Shaking my head at him I attempted to explain how dire my situation would be if he dared to do that, cutting of my funds would send me straight back to my parents, straight back to a stupid arranged marriage I had never nor never will agree to.

"No! No, please don't Joker, I need that money to pay for my flat, please Joker. I don't want to have to go back to my parents!"

Joker raised his eyebrows at me before throwing his head back, a tide of laughter taking him away with the fairies. My previous assumptions were unfortunately correct, with every laugh that echoed around the room my knees grew weaker and weaker and my face hotter and hotter. He sure did know how to make a girl want to fall to her knees. The laughter finally stopped when he saw my state, his body portrayed arrogance as he leaned down to my height and kissed a strip of hair hanging in my eyes,

"Oh you pretty, pretty girl. What ever made you think I would let you leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again...hope you enjoy!**

So here I sat, trapped in my own little hell - Joker's bedroom. The man in question had kissed my forehead and locked the door, leaving me in here all night. I had shouted, screamed, paced and begged but nobody came anywhere near the heavy oak door. I had tried the windows, of course I had! But they were all locked from the outside and I had no idea what to do now. If i stayed here, not that I had much of a choice at the moment, I would loose my job and therefore my lively hood. I would be forced to return to my smug-faced parents who would scowled me for my impertinence and scoff at how little time I lasted on my own. I would have to keep my soul marks covered at all times, I would be useless for an arranged marriage with the Joker's mark plastered all over my body, claiming me as his. No man would want a woman so clearly claimed by another, so my parents would not want me either. My worth came from my ability to marry, and now it had been taken away from me. Not that I wanted to get married to some middle-aged wrinkly man, but my parents would cast me out of their house the moment they realised I would no longer be off use to them. Maybe my siblings would take me in…not my brother, he spent his nights drinking and trying strange concoctions of drugs, but maybe my sister, Annabella, would. We had never been very close, her being the perfect daughter and I being the disgrace of the family but my sister didn't have a mean bone in her body. I hadn't seen her in two years; since she married a wealthy English Duke but I believed she wouldn't turn her back on her sister when in need. Now my only problem was getting out of this prison…I scoffed to myself, as if that would be easy.

The Joker didn't visit me all day. Or all afternoon. When the sun began to set I grew worried for his safety…surely he wouldn't have left me alone, hungry, trapped in this room all day, right? Maybe he had been captured by the Batman again and sent back to Arkham. But nobody came to release me and I heard no big commotion, so I assumed that wasn't the case. Maybe my soulmate had already forgotten about me, maybe he overdosed on heroine and was spending the day with his doctor. Or maybe he simply didn't care about leaving me trapped here. No, that couldn't be the case. He wouldn't have left me trapped in his bedroom and forgotten about me or just left me to rot, he wouldn't want that going on in his own bedroom. I had no doubt he had multiple bedrooms across multiple properties in various countries but this seemed like his home, his base. I didn't know about him but I was incredibly territorial about my sleeping place, I wouldn't leave a stranger in their and I definitely wouldn't forget of their dwelling there. Maybe he was just busy? But busy enough to abandon his soul mate all day?

What was with this whole soul mate business anyway, it's not like the Joker and I screamed compatible couple. He needed someone just as insane as he, someone he could drown in his madness in. Not some French girl who made her living by dancing nearly naked in a club while secretly being a fucking Countess on the run from an arranged marriage. I bit back a smirk at that thought and grabbed the Joker's laptop from his desk where it had been sitting all day. So far I had successfully managed to avoid touching it in a bid to conserve his privacy, but I had long forgotten that when the need to dance overtook my body. I was small and graceful from years and years of brutal, but effective, ballet training. It was the only thing I excelled in as a teenager so I worked and worked at it until I was more than professional standard, although my parents still never approved. I was never graceful enough, small enough or beautiful enough to be a ballerina, at least from their eyes. In my own way of rebelling I had begun to dance in a different…less appropriate style after my 19th birthday. Luckily for me and my bouncing feet, the Joker's laptop was mercifully unlocked. I quickly found Spotify and turned on "Earned it." By the weekend. Slowly at first I began to move my hips to the beat, letting my hands roam my body and dance in the air. This feeling was better than anything I had ever felt before, the way the music seemed to call to every inch of my hidden, dark soul. The Weeknd had a voice that just made me tremble every time I heard his dark, sensual beats. When I was younger and arguably more naive all I wanted was for someone to love me with a voice like that, a voice that could bring me pleasure with no effort at all. Although, listening to his voice now didn't supply me with anywhere near the amount of happiness it used to bring me. I refused to admit that all I wanted now was to hear the glorious sound of J's laughter, I wasn't ready to admit that to myself just yet. Even if I could feel it with every bone in my body. I wanted the Joker, I wanted him more than any man I had met before, more than any of the few men I had let touch me, more than the one man I had let fuck me. He was driving me crazy! I just wanted him here, with me! And yet he was nowhere in sight. My dancing kicked up a notch as my thoughts got more and more disturbing, my motions becoming more and more violent, my drops getting lower and lower and my body getting sweatier and sweatier. I was becoming alive with the music, it was awakening a part of my soul I only ever let out while the music controlled my movements. Fisting a hand full of my long red hair, I danced on and on and on. Until a voice interrupted my crazy movements, an amused, nearly panting voice,

"Well, well, well, well. I knew there must have been a reason my staff employed such a short dancer."

I froze, he had seen me. Joker had seen my in my most emotional, raw state. He had seen the way I danced when I really believed nobody was watching, not the way I danced for crowds. Slowly, I turned around to see the man himself leaning against the now-open door frame with his trademark smile upon his porcelain face. His arms were crossed over his chest in an amused but still threatening way.

"Joker…I…I didn't see you there."

I managed to stutter out half-heartedly, suddenly feeling very conscious of the overly sexual music filling the room. Dashing over to his laptop, I quickly shushed the music and turned back to my captor with a sheepish look on my face,

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to use your laptop, I got bored."

Dismissing my concern with a wave of his hand the Joker began to prowl towards me, lust in every forward step he took,

"What's mine is yours, pretty. That's the way this soulmate thing works right?"

I shrugged and rubbed my hands across my arms in an attempt at stopping the shivers of excitement that spammed through my body from the way he approached me, I was mad for god sake! He left me stranded and alone in his bedroom all day…

"So I hope you won't mind that I spent the day at your apartment, such a…lovely place."

Joker purred out as he finally reached me and encircled my waist with his arms,

"I wasn't very happy with you staying in such a neighbourhood as that, so I payed for your rents and collected all of your things, my men have them in storage."

Staring at him while he so easily dictated my life anger clouded my mind and emotions. I was a fuming bull ready to pounce at him for invading my personal territory.

'What…what, Joker you can't do that!"

Joker just raised his perfectly groomed eyebrows at me and pulled me closer to his bare chest, left in delicious view from his suit jacket. His teeth grazed my ear as he whispered down to me,

"I think you will find that I already have. Your mine pretty, and I take care of my things as long as they behave."

Involuntarily, I relaxed in his strong arms and laid my head against his bare chest, his closeness disarming most of the anger I had felt gearing up like an army inside of me. He quelled my thirst for revenge just by holding me, he made me weak. But oh my, being weak had never felt so good. The Clown's finger's began pulling at strands of my red hair as he looked down at me with one of his girl-killing smiles,

"This natural?"

"Yep! Family of red-heads."

He continued running his fingers through my hair as I buried my face deeper into the warmth and comfort his chest provided.

"Why are you so small, Accalia? If it wasn't for…other factors, I wouldn't have realised you were an adult."

I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched his arm, weaselling my way out of his hold so I could stand with my hands on my hips.

"I'm a professional ballerina, the strict training and diet as a child didn't do much for my height."

Joker mumbled something under his breath but even with strained ears I couldn't quite catch just what he had said. Probably something rude. I observed the room again with growing distaste,

"Can we get out of here for a bit, please? I'm really hungry."

Face palming the Joker hit himself looking very stupid,

"Shit, I forgot, I'm so sorry Accalia."

I forgave him instantly, always in favour of moving on quickly to avoid confrontation with the mad man, I didn't want to anger him in the privacy of his own bedroom, a place where no one in their right-mind would ever willingly enter. I pointed at the clothes he had given me yesterday to sleep in with a grimace,

"Do you having anything else I can wear Joker, I don't really want to go out like this."

The man in question nodded his head simply, eager to please me after his mistakes today and lead to a large walk in closet he had hidden behind a string of purple and gold beads.

"Your stuff is still in storage but…here."

He paced me a dark purple long sleeved jumper that looked like it would go down to my knees, shrugging I lifted the old t-shirt off my body, not bothering with modesty, he'd seen my underwear recently. But by the way his eyes trailed hungrily over the tiny patches of exposed skin maybe I should have tried to be modest. Even if his attention made me feel like a Queen. As I predicted the jumper easily fell to my knees and hid any and all soul marks from the devious world. I slipped on the pair of black flats I always took to work, even if I was technically required to wear stilettos, and accepted the Joker's outstretched hand as I finished,

"Come pretty…let me show you my kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's short but it's sweet...like me :}**

The Joker wasn't extravasating when he called his estates a 'kingdom'. All around us busy worker bees hummed from station to station, fore filling tasks set out by their managers who were in turn controlled by Johnny Frost who was controlled by Joker. We stopped first at the busy club I worked in, but instead of sitting with everyone else the Joker grasped my hand securely and led me straight to his personal booth at the back of the club, the empty part of the club everyone knew to never go near. Pushing me softly down into the booth, Joker squeezed in tight next to me. His hands instantly went to the hem of his jumper that had rode up while I scooted into the booth. He pulled the jumper further down my legs with a frown before laying a possessive hand on my knee. Moments later, a waiter appeared, clearly the Joker's usual man as he showed no visible signs of destress or fear. I looked down at the fancy menu in my lap and sighed, just like back at home. Joker waited for me to decide on what I wanted, leaning down to my height so I could shout at him what I wanted, we both knew it would be easier for him to order in this ridiculously loud club.

"We will have two of the cheesed lobsters, and my usual drink."

Joker shouted too our waiter who must have had better hearing than me to be able to hear anything over the noise in this club. When I danced here the noise never bothered me, I just let the music take me away to a different place as it always did every time I moved my body.

"What do you think of my club, pretty?"

I blushed at the little pet name he had given me and threw him an embarrassed smile,

"I like it, but it's way to loud today."

Joker laughed, not one of his full pantie-stealing laughs but a more subdued giggle that had me smiling at him in full-force. He brushed his lips across my forehead, kissing some of the red hair out of the way.

"Johnny has some business going on in the back, don't worry the music will turn down soon."

Oh. So the music was loud to disguise the sound of a confrontation? Makes sense I guess.

"So Accalia, what was this about you being engaged to a man in Paris?"

I rolled my eyes at his jealous tone and mockingly threw my hands in the air,

"That is my parents not me! Mes parènts are french nobility, and as they already have two heirs they expect me to marry to further the family fortunes, I never agreed to marry that man and I never will now!"

J reached up to my angrily failing arms, pushing them down and placing me in his lap. I suddenly found myself in a very awkward position, essentially straddling the Joker with our faces at even height. His hands caressed my face before dipping into the hem of my jumper, running his fingers along my soul marks.

"You never have to worry about that again."

He whispered to me and suddenly the whole world faded away to nothing. All that remained was him, his touch, his voice, his body. With his spare hand he grasped my right hand and shrugged of the purple blazer jacket he was wearing over a white vest. His hand instantly placed mine on a spot over his bicep, the electricity alerting me to what he was showing me. My breath hitched in wonder and amazement as I finally laid eyes on what my soul had done to his body. A beautiful black tattoo circled around his bicep in a barcode type of fashion, with a name hidden in it, almost as if the name was behind bars,

"I was very confused when I realised what this said, pretty. You had me thinking."

I giggled at his annoyed expression, tracing the name over and over again while he too traced his tattoos under my jumper. Now I understood why he loved touching them so much. It appealed to something animalistic deep inside of me, the appeal of having your name stamped all over your mate, claiming them as yours without having to say anything.

"It's what my second name means in English, Bouffon means Jester."

Joker tossed his hair to the side and held me close to him as he laughed the biggest, most amazing laugh I had ever heard. It was so amazing I soon found myself joining in. So there we sat, two clowns holding each other close while laughing their heads off, tears running down their faces from the force of the amusement.

"Your…your so perfect…Jester! I love it pretty."

I smirked at him, inching my face closer to his own as I whispered,

"Joker and Jester."

That was it. Joker lost all control after that, not that he had much to begin with but the last bit of restraint snapped and suddenly his lips were against my own, attacking them with a surprising force. The feel of his lips against my own nearly sent me into an early grave, his touch was that electrifying. I ran my hands across his biceps, feeling and learning his body as he returned the favour. I had never felt this way with any other man, the Joker was truly special in everything he did. The man my have been crazy but he was clearly crazily amazing. And I was starting to become crazy for him.

"Thanks for dinner, J, your club was great once the music turned down."

He hummed his approval to my statement as we walked back to his room after a night spent in his booth, chatting, eating and yes…kissing. The Joker was my soulmate and I was starting to accept that nothing could change that, I was starting to see that maybe I didn't want to change that. Maybe we would work, maybe we could be crazy together, or maybe we could be each other's reality. I yawned as we neared his bedroom, the day had been exhausting mentally and my passionate dance had tired me physically, so all in all I was shattered. A moment after my long yawn my feet were swung out from under me. Yelping I twisted to see the Joker grinning down at me,

"Come on pretty, let's get you to bed before you collapse."

I narrowed my eyes at him but allowed him to carry me bridal style into his bedroom, closing the door behind him with his boot. Joker plopped me down on the bed and kicked off his boots. I raised my eyebrows at his actions but quickly pulled his jumper over my head, snuggling under the covers to keep myself decent and warm. Joker pulled off all his clothes as well till he was left standing in his dark blue boxers. Man he was hot. I felt myself flushing through attraction to him that I tried desperately and badly to conceal. I patted the side of the bed next to me, watching the grin on his face form at my acceptance of him. The moment he was comfortably under the covers his cold hands reached out to grab my waist, pulling my back against his front.

"You comfortable?"

I managed to squeak out, my voice going embarrassingly high. Joker snuggled his chin into the crook of my neck, sending a delicious wave of heat and electricity through my whole body.

"Hmmm, how could I not be? You feel delicious."

I nearly squeaked again but decided to just face my fears, turning over in the bed to grasp his chin and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Joker."

J pulled my body closer to him, whispering his goodnights as we let sleep encase us both, leading us into the most comfortable sleep either of us had ever experienced in our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning it took my brain a while to reconnect to my surroundings. A warm body was laying beneath me, our limbs tangled together in an unrecognisable way. I couldn't tell where my body began and his ended, we were that closely entwined. My eyes blinked open, dark lashes fluttering against the pale chest I had been snuggled against. I shot up quicker than a flash when the all-to familiar electric sensation seeped through my bones at an alarming rate. Joker looked down at me with a sleep smile upon his beautiful face,

"Morning pretty.'

He greeted me in a tone scratchy from sleep but his eyes seemed easily awake as he observed me,

"Hey J, I'm sorry I slept on you."

I managed to mumble out, cheeks stained red from my embarrassment at the encounter I had forced us into so early on in our growing relationship. Joker grabbed my bare arms and swung us around so quickly, that the next thing I knew my back was against the soft mattress, and Joker was straddling my hips. Joker leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled,

"Never never never apologise for that, pretty, or Daddy will get angry."

I nearly laughed at his assumption that I would be okay with referring to him as 'Daddy' but the more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I had never called my Père 'Daddy', it was always either Père or Mr Bouffon when I grew older. Yes, I had Daddy issues. Joker left a quick kiss on my lips before he abruptly sprang out of bed, treating me to an excellent view of his boxer covered bottom. He waggled it mockingly as he caught me staring and I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged my shoulders in fake innocence. He quickly shrugged on a clean suit and raised a finger at me with mock importance,

"Stay here pretty, I shall return."

Great, he was probably leaving me alone all day again. I rolled out of bed after a few minutes and dashed to the bathroom, suddenly feeling the consequences of having so much to drink last night. I finished up in the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face in a vain attempt to make my skin look less messed up after having slept in the makeup I was wearing last night. And the red lipstick I had stained all over me from Joker's kisses. Not that I minded those. I exited the bathroom to find Joker leaning against the wall with a large box in his arms looking incredibly pleased with himself. I raised my eyebrows at him again but accepted the large box nevertheless. Hoping desperately that I wasn't about to be subjected to one of his infamous 'tricks.'

"Really J, could you be any more obvious?"

I asked him as I held up the dark purple bomber jacket with his name plastered across the back in white diamonds. The jacket obviously declared me as his, and I wasn't sure how I felt about being asked to done such a thing. The jacket was, of course, beautifully made and by the look of the diamonds on the back, very expensive, but was I signing all my rights, as an independent woman, away if i wore it? I looked up to see Joker looking down at me with a pleading, hopeful expression as I observed the jacket in my arms.

"Why?"

I quietly asked my soulmate, still looking at the jacket with uncertain eyes. His hands grasped my chin up to look him in the eyes, dark brown to cool blue.

"I have to keep you safe, pretty. And out there…out there people could hurt you! I've seen the way men look at you, how they lust after your pretty little body that only I should ever be able to see! But nobody will dare lay a hand on you if they know your daddy's little girl. Please, pretty, wear it for me and I will let you leave the club on your own."

My eyes began to well up with uncontrollable tears as I listened to his fears, I could not deny him this little thing. I wouldn't! I opened my arms and crushed him into an embrace while I whispered my words into his shoulder,

"Okay. I will wear it for you, daddy."

Joker picked me up in excitement, kissing me quickly before setting me on the ground again and spinning me back towards the bed. He had laid out some clothes for me, a simple pair of black jeans and a white blouse. I picked up the soft blouse to inspect it, revealing a set of lacy purple underwear. I turned around to laugh at my soulmate (and question how he knew my bra size) only to be greeted with an empty room. Chuckling to myself, I quickly dressed and dragged a brush through my long red hair, that man never ceased to amaze me. It took me a few moments of contemplation but I finally managed to done the purple jacket and make my way out of the bedroom door, hey he said I could leave as long as I wore the jacket. Several security men nodded at me before avoiding eye contact as I made my way out of Joker's club and back into the real world. Surprisingly enough, I was allowed out without anybody making any effort to stop me…Joker must have informed them. I allowed a big breath of air to escape my lips as I was finally out of the club that I hadn't left in a few days. I didn't particularly have anything to do, it just felt nice. It felt nice to be able to breath in fresh air and know that I could go anywhere I wanted, not that I wouldn't return of course. I had to return, my soulmate was in that club. He owned that club.

I was sitting on the bridge in the central park when a suited man suddenly sat next to me. I raised my eyebrows at his choice of seating, trying to ignore the obvious threat that this suggested. I was safe, I was in a public place, nothing would happen. We sat in silence for a while before the man finally spoke to me,

"I couldn't help but notice that jacket you're wearing."

I turned to the man, feeling dread race up my very bones but I kept the cool, composed look on my face I had learn't at a very young age. I said nothing in response to his passive aggressive statement but he wasn't done there.

"Your mixing with the wrong type of men."

Now that statement really scrapped me up the wrong way. Yes, my soulmate may have been a killing crime lord but he had been nothing but a complete sweetheart to me.

"I think you need to mind your own business Mr…"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne, and you?"

"Accalia Bouffon, Mr Wayne. If you will excuse me my boyfriend is expecting me."

What a creeper, I thought to myself as I began the long walk back to the club. I hadn't been expecting a random middle-aged man to come up to me and start spouting nonsense and it had scared me a little. Joker claimed his jacket would protect me but so far the only effect it had had was attracting creepers like Bruce Wayne. The walk through the park was nice however, I had no other strange men or women come up to me and creep me out.

"Move out the way girl!"

An all to familiar voice screamed at me as their partner nocked me onto my bottom with the force of their elbow. The fall shocked me and I had fallen very painfully onto my butt. I was just about to open the doors to J's club when this pompous couple had knocked me over in their rush to enter the establishment. I hissed at my bleeding hands before glancing up to see the couple, their faces scowling down at me in distaste. Mes parènts. No. No no no no no no. They couldn't be here, they couldn't be outside J's club, they couldn't ruin all of this before it even started. Before anything else could be said, an arm carefully helped me up and I turned around to see an alarmed looking security guard looking at me in fear. He was probably worried about Mr J skinning him alive. Oh well. I dusted myself off and turned to look at my parents again, my mother stood proud in an ankle length blue skirt with my father hooked onto her arm dressed in his typical grey suit.

"Mère, Père, what are you doing here?"

I asked them nervously, sticking my hands in my pockets in an attempt to stop myself fidgeting in front of my parents. My mother looked me up and down with a scowl at my state of dress,

"Your wedding has been moved forward. We have come to collect you and take you back to Paris."

Quickly, I shook my head at them with my hands now on my hips,

"I don't know whatever gave you the idea that I would agree to marry a stranger. I live here now, and I am not going anywhere with you. Ever again."

My father scowled at me and moved forward to grab my arm in annoyance but before his grubby hands could even touch my skin a chuckling voice had him reeling back,

"Touch her and you die."

Jumping back, I walked over to my soulmates side and quickly attached myself to his side, I didn't feel safe around my parents. But I felt safe next to him. My Father opened his fat mouth, only this time sounding even more pompous and stuck up than my mother had managed before him,

"Please remover your hands from my fille, ( _daughter),_ she is previously engaged and not available for negotiations."

Did he talk about me like I was a toy to be given to the highest bidder? Joker took no notice of my parents and simply laughed at them while running his hands over my body,

"Shut up, stupid man. I will not have you talk about my Jester like that."

He stood up for me, something that no one else had ever bothered to do my whole life. I felt myself melting in his arms even more as he glared at my parents who in turn glared at him.

'Don't you know who we are? We are nobility and we command you to hand over our daughter!"

That was when my soulmate lost it. And I couldn't blame him one little bit.

"Oh no no no no. Did I just hear you correctly?"

The Joker positively purred as he released me and began to stalk around my parents, laying a pale hand upon my Father's shoulder before swiping a finger across my Mother's cheek.

"I must have heard you wrong. Surely you wouldn't try to threaten the Joker?"

My Father stiffened as my soulmate began to slap his face repeatedly, my Mother began to shriek. I stood there, still as a statue while I watched someone finally stand up for me, someone finally fighting in my corner. My soulmate was defending my honour, he was taking care of me in a way I had never had the balls to do myself.

"Daddy?"

I called to him as I noticed people beginning to stare and take pictures of the predicament.

"Yes?"

My Father and the Joker both answered at the same time. Ew. This was awkward. Why had my Father replied to that? I had never called him that and I never will. Maybe he was confused with the translation and assumed it was just an English version of Père. Joker cocked his head at my Father before walking over to me and kissing me possessively to prove a point to my Father. My parents looked on at us in disgust before throwing a letter at me and disappearing into the crowd, their security finally getting them out of the situation. Joker growled and cursed when he realised they had escaped while he had been kissing me but stopped when he saw my tear covered cheeks.

"Oh baby girl, daddy's never going to let you go."

I cuddled into his chest and kissed his sharp jaw-line.

"Thank you for defending me J, nobody's ever done that for me before, especially not to my parents."

Joker picked me up bridal style again and took us away from the gawking public, dumping me in his favourite booth as he layered kisses over his soul mark.

"Always baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! This is going to be an M rated chapter so if you are underage or just don't want to read this type of thing feel free to skip it and the next chapter should be out some time next week! It's my birthday on Monday so feel free to pop a review :)**

"We are going to have to talk about what happened, pretty."

Joker casually mentioned nearly a week after the incident. So far, neither of us had mentioned the awful meeting with my parents but it hung around the air like a nasty stink we couldn't get rid of. I rolled my eyes at him and stretched out fully across our bed and flung my arms up in the air. We had just had such a good evening together and he wanted it to end like this? I was looking forward to bedtime cuddles and kisses, even if kisses were hardly rare anymore. J took the opportunity to straddle my hips and pull my hands down. His breath tickled the side of my neck and his grin nearly sent me into a coma it was that infectious. When I finally caught my breath I replied to his indirect question,

"They're just my stuck up parents. Discussion over."

"You know that's not what I meant. Daddy will have to punish you if you keep being so secretive."

So he wanted to play this game did he? Well I could play along…

"But Daddy!"

Joker cut me off with a slim finger to my lips and a passionate kiss across my cheekbones, his hands began to roam my body, starting with my chest and slowly moving downwards into unchartered territory. I knew I needed to slap his hand away in outrage but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I may have only known him for nearly two weeks but that man had changed my life undeniable amounts. I could never go back to my miserable existence now. I needed him to guide me through this new life, to stand by my self and silently support me through all the obstacles of life. His kisses and actions started a fire in me that I couldn't hope to quench. A lust that I simply didn't want to stop.

 ** _JOKER POV_**

All his.

She was all his.

Her desperate moans glided over his tongue and into the cavern of his mouth, Accalia Jester was his and she was giving herself to him. This was about his soulmate, what she desired and for a fleeting moment the Joker was absolutely terrified.

Grabbing her hips, I pushed her lacy, green nightdress over her head, my eyes darkening in lust as her beautiful body was nearly revealed to me. Every single part of her was perfect, from her tiny frame to the dimples on her back and the tattoo spanning across her front. Just those painstaking panties in the way now. My marks decorated her body, declaring her as mine. Mine alone. Mine to see, mine to caress, mine to love. Growing, I pulled my shirt over my head in a sudden need for skin to skin contact with my pretty little girl. Her round breasts pressed against my chest, igniting the roaring lust I was already experiencing. We felt wonderful together, better than anything I had ever experienced before. Twisting us together I freed us from our remaining clothing and slammed her against the bed. Grabbing her aching core, she moaned and withered underneath my practiced body. I knew what I was doing, but she didn't. This was about her. Her pleasure, her needs.

Accalia grabbed my shoulders hard, pressing her nails deep into them probably leaving marks and cuts but we were both already to lost to care. God I loved her beautiful body, I loved the noises she made under neither me, I loved the way she instinctively knew to grip onto me for support.

"More Daddy! More," She moaned at me and I was lost. The way she moved was so fucking sexy. I had no option but to give into her lusty demands.

Joker abandoned his slight reluctance to hurt his little girl. He abandoned his doubts and allowed himself to be consumed by her flesh. His flesh. It was all the same to him now.

Accalia. Jester. Pretty. Little girl.

So many names, so many god damn perfect names that the Joker couldn't choose in that moment what to call her. So he called her them all.

I caught her trembling lips between my thumbs and pushed her higher up on the bed, encouraging her to wrap her slim legs around my waist as I began to make way between her thighs. The moment he pressed himself against her she tightened her legs and engulfed the tip of him. They became one, one body, one thought, one mind…one clown. Joker sucked in a deep breath at the intensity of the emotions he was feeling but this was what they needed. Soulmates only became stronger after consummating their bond like this, and it was driving them both crazy to keep waiting.

Accalia tugged at his bright green hair, she tugged at his nipples, she tugged at his lips; she tugged on everything she could get a hold of in a bizarre need to get implicitly closer to the man slowly inching his way inside of her. Joker was lost in her silken folds, moaning as her legs wrapped around him in a possessive manner. This was it, this was them. Joker buckled into his soulmate, catching the groan that escaped her lips with a possessive and painful kiss. This was real, pain was real and so was there encounter. Joker guided himself further into herself, lead by her own desperate little movements as she slowly grew in confidence. A strangled desperate moan shuddered past her lips once more but this time the Joker did not attempt to quench it. He let her scream, let her scream for him. Her screams only increased when he pushed against that one spot that had her nearly tumbling over the edge of her cliff.

Her moans pushed Joker over the edge. Or maybe it was her desperate buckling for him. Or the way there intertwined scents coated the room in a sticky sweat delicious way. Nothing either of them had ether experienced felt better or closer to pure bliss than when the ripples and twists began that marked the beginning to their end. With a shaking hand I grabbed my pretty's chin and forced her dark brown eyes to my own as we came undone together. Jaws clenched, limbs stiffened and release was finally reached. Together.

Accalia was completely limp and exhausted under the Joker and he used the remainder of his sanity to brush her curly red hair away from those beautiful cheeks. Gathering her close, I leaned into inhale her exotic scent, nearly climaxing again because of it. But I didn't, I had more self-respect than that. I pulled myself out of my soulmate with a satisfying plop and collapsed next to her spent body. When my little girl said nothing I began to grow concerned, maybe I had taken her to hard? Maybe she regretted it already? But then a satisfied sigh left her and I indulged in a satisfied smirk and a throaty giggle as she looked at me through hooded eyes,

"That was intense."

Rolling my cold blue eyes at her I rolled onto my side and pushed her naked body against my own before whispering into her ear,

"Don't think I forgot what I said earlier, pretty."


	7. Chapter 7

"Your perfect."

Joker whispered to me as I stepped out of our bathroom the morning-after, dressed solely in his purple jacket and white knickers. My job as a strip dancer had hardly left me self-conscious, or out of shape, so I simply cocked a hip at his words and blew him a kiss as I skipped across our bedroom in search of clothes. J had finally moved my clothes into the room, so I could finally actually choose what to wear each day. Flinging open the wardrobe door, I walked inside it and pulled out a nice shirt dress and a pair of knee high boots. I had woken up to J whispering in my ear about a job he needed to do before lunch so I had hurried out of bed so not to be left behind yet again. The shirt dress provided enough coverage that my jealous soulmate wouldn't kill his guys just for looking at me but provocative enough that I felt like a bad-ass bitch.

Standing in the closet, my chosen outfit clutched to my chest, my mind raced. I had done _it._ Last night…last night had been amazing. It was one of the first time's I had ever felt completely and utterly in sync with another human being. Yes, we had physically joined…but it was more than that to me. Emotionally, I had let myself be vulnerable to a man, a powerful, influential man who could crush me with a single bad word to the right person. The kind of man whom I had always sworn to avoid, the kind that made me feel weak and yet so so so strong all at once. As a child, I had imagined my first lover as a sweet, polite young man who would kiss my hand and leave flowers upon my doorstep. But now, now I didn't want that. I wanted Joker. Joker. The man who would rather present me with a bomber jacket than roses, the man who kidnapped me instead of courted me. _Joker, my Joker._

When I returned to our ramshackle bedroom Joker was sitting cross-legged on our bed in his usual purple suit jacket, black jeans and chains of jewellery. A normal outfit for a hopefully normal day. He didn't even look at me but shook his head and pointed towards the jacket I had discarded while dressing. I humphed at him but kissed his cheek and slipped the bomber jacket on never the less, it was a little task but it pleased him. And I seemed to live to please him nowadays. Last night however, last night had been all about me. I doubted I would ever forget that night, my first time, my first time with my soulmate nether the less. Once I had finally put on the jacket J unfolded his legs and strolled towards me, pushing his thumb under my chin to see my face properly,

"I'm not happy with you coming along baby girl. You will do exactly as I say and not leave my side."

His grip tightened on my chin to enforce his threat,

"Do you understand?"

I nodded my head quickly at his words,

"I understand Daddy."

A grin stole his stern expression as he groaned and laced his arm around my back, leading me out of the door.

"Your going to be the death of me baby."

Giggling, I leaned into his touch and blew warm air onto his cheekbones, he was the only man I had ever felt this comfortable around and I wasn't about to let that go easily. Even if his touch was so cold I was already regretting not grabbing a pair of gloves.

So this was it. Joker was finally letting me out with him on a job. He couldn't really understand why I wanted to see such violence but he didn't fully grasp what growing up as a french aristocrat involved. I saw blackmailing, death, humiliation and rape all throughout my childhood. My parents never hid the dark part of their lives from me so I never fully grasped the concepts of right and wrong, even as a child. My father would often bring home defected workers for my brother to 'practice' on while similarly I was trained in all sorts of gun techniques. Although I was never considered 'important' by my parents, sine they already had an heir and a spare, it would bring to much shame to them if I was killed because of my lack of experience with violence. The house of Bouffon had to remain strong, even if that meant murdering people with to much information our selves. As a family we were not afraid to get out hands dirty, or mangled. But J didn't need to know this…I would keep up my disguise of being the helpless, tiny dancer for a little while longer. Another skill I learnt from my deceitful mother.

"Do you really think I'm going to need this, Daddy?"

I asked my soulmate in a small, weak voice as I tried to hide my love for the pistol he thrust into my hands. J clicked his tongue against the side of his mouth and tried to shush my concerns while showing me how to use the gun,

"No no pretty. Daddy will look after his little girl. But make sure the safety is off before you take a shot…and look down the little visual… like this."

I payed close attention to his words while inwardly rolling my eyes. I had learnt this stuff as a toddler, but the gun really was beautiful. Inscribed with my name, Jester, in a pretty white font I had to admire his attention to detail.

"Listen up men, Jester will be coming with us. She is not to be hurt do you hear me? You protect the Queen at all cost. Or you will wish you had by the time I'm done with you."

J seethed out to his men who stood, lined up, waiting for instruction from their boss. All different types of men awaited instruction from my man. Middle-aged men in business suits, teenagers with arrogant grins and twenty somethings with guns attached to their waists. One of the younger ones leared at me, quickly to be noticed by my soulmate who grabbed his own gun and shot the youth in his right leg,

"Let that be a warning to you all."

Grabbing my arm, J shoved me towards the man I had previously met, his right hand man, Johnny. Johnny was a decent guy, as decent as they came in this line of 'business' anyway. I wouldn't say I liked the guy, but I definitely held a certain amount of respect for how long he had worked alongside my crazy soulmate.

"Take my girl with you Johnny."

Before I could even open my mind to question why we were separating so soon after his declaration to stay by my side at all times, I was pushed into one of the large white vans and ordered to strap in by Johnny. Glaring at him, I did as he asked and settled in for what would undoubtably be a rough drive. I was proved correct, when less than 20 minutes later a loud crashing sounded from the roof of our van and Johnny began cursing and shooting wildly with his gun. I took the safety of mine and held it like a bat as I stared at Johnny with confused eyes. Johnny spun around from his position in the driver's seat, catching my concerned look with a wild eyed grin,

"Hold on Jester, the Bat has attached himself to our van."

The Bat? Who the hell was that? By the noises coming from Johnny I could only assume that this was someone really bad (or really good from the publics' perspective). The buildings of Gotham city began rolling past the windows at an alarming speed, and soon the dock came into view. The dock that lead straight to the sea. As in the sea with lots and lots of water and no oxygen.

"Johnny! Turn the hell around, your heading for the sea!"

I screamed my lungs out at him but he just looked back at me with relaxed eyes,

"Don't worry Jester, this is the only way to get him off the roof. We can't have him attached to bosses vehicle, we have important shit in here!"

"That makes no sense you insensé man!" ( _foolish)_

Surely driving the van straight into the sea would make for more damage than just driving around till we managed to get the Bat off? Or just shooting him?

"Stop Johnny! STOP!"

I screamed in a variety of languages as we began to get closer and closer to the end of the pier. There was no way we would survive this. The heavy van would sink so fast that we could never be able to reach the surface in time. We were done for.

The van leaped into the air and hit the water at a terrifying speed, a bone-breaking, head hitting speed. Then everything went black as I was nocked unconscious.

"Get your filthy hands the hell of my girl, Batty. Before I cut them off for you."

I awoke to the furious growling of my soulmate. Coughing, I spat up the leftover water in my lungs, stiffening as I felt the warmth of an unfamiliar chest holding me close. Joker was never this warm.

"J…"

I whispered out as my eyes fluttered open and I regained full consciousness. Everything looked weird from this angle but I could clearly see my handsome soulmate holding a gun to the man who's arms I was in. I wiggled and hit the huge man holding me but after nearly drowning I had very little force to combat him with. I was completely helpless and my soulmate couldn't help me without possibly killing me in the cross-fire - something I knew he would never risk. J turned to me and sent me a slight smile but his overall face remained furious at my current situation. I shivered in this strange man's arms, I was fucking freezing from my stupid ocean dip. Stupid Johnny.

"I want to go home."

I whispered to no one in particular but I saw the way in which Joker's face fell as he realised how utterly helpless he was to help me. If he shot at the man, then there would be a good chance that he would hit me by accident. I was hardly in the condition to move out of the way from approaching bullets.

"Hey baby girl, it's going to be okay. Daddy's going to find you and he's never ever going to let you go. Never again."

I mumbled my acceptance to his words even as I was carried away from his protection and placed inside the boot of a very fast car that took me very far away from my soulmate. For a very long time. Hours would turn into days, days into weeks and weeks into months before I saw my soulmate again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys...it's me. I'm sorry this has taken so long and its pretty bad but i had a serious case of writers block, please forgive me**

2 months later...

"Jester, Boss is calling you in for briefing."

Scowling at the man who dared address me while training, I delivered a swift kick to my partner before dropping my weapons and following him out the door. Grabbing my sweaty blonde ponytail, I yanked it down with a scowl at the man. The government facility I had been 'training' in for the past 2 months was a bit of a shit hole but it hardly mattered to me anymore. Every morning I was awoken at the crack of dawn and rushed out of my cell to be interrogated for information on my soulmate, information I never gave. Then, I was left in the training room to work of some steam before my formal lessons commenced. They never told me why, but they had me training every single day in all sorts of martial and physical arts. Apparently, they had every right to keep me locked away, since crimes of the soulmate transferred to the partner. That was a fucking shit rule.

"Jester. Walker wants you in medical."

I nodded my head at the guard and tried to make myself look vaguely presentable, old habits kicking in, whenever I was called out by Walker she always wanted something, and it was never good. I had cried. I had cried for a good few days when I was first brought here, but crying didn't do me any good and I soon stopped. I was never getting out of this shit hole, I was never seeing _him_ again. A friendly looking female medic approached me and motioned towards the tilted bed in the middle of the completely glass room. Hardly great for patient privacy.

"Hello Jester, please sit on the bed."

I did as she requested and folded my legs under me comfortably as I prepared for her questions.

"So Jester...have you been experiencing any problems recently?"

I cocker my head to the side sarcastically, plenty of problems. Heart-break, exhaustion, fear...the list went on. But I doubted she cared about any of that,

"I've been a bit sick recently but I think it's just the nasty ass food."

Nodding, the medic quickly reached for a syringe and asked for my arm. I didn't really have any other option, so I just presented it to her and let her take the blood.

"Right Jester, we will get the results of that back in a few days but for now... please lean back."

Quick as a flash, the traitorous medic had inserted a syringe into my neck and pushed something into my bloodstream. Stretching, I flung her backwards and pressed down on the wound,

"What the hell was that, you bitch?"

An alarm rung around the little glass cell and seconds later, I was blindfolded and being lead outside. I slapped the guards hands away when he got a little personal but moments later the blindfold was ripped from my face and the cold light of day blinded me. Hissing, I brought up a hand to cover my eyes and conveyed my surroundings. A man covered in tattoos, stood watching me next to a dark skinned cocky looking guy. I strolled over to them and threw my hands up in confusion,

"What the hell is going on here, gentlemen? We been let out for playtime?"

The one covered in tattoos completely ignored me but the other one held out his hand to introduce himself,

"Dead shot."

"Jester."

I introduced myself in a similar fashion to him, shaking his offered hand like a good girl…daddy would be so proud. Some more strange criminals joined us on the scene moments later, a guy looking like a crocodile, a crazed Australian and some bearded silent guy. Dead shot and I exchanged confused glances at the other silent members of the little gathering. All the guards positioned in a circle around us couldn't be a good thing.

"Get changed."

One of the more familiar guys ordered as large crates of belongings were distributed to each of us. I nearly squeaked in delight when I flung the lid of mine open to reveal the jacket 'he' had bought me so long ago. Looking around the area, I noticed all the men where happily stripping in front of the whole group and I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"You expecting me to change here?"

I called out in my most affronted voice that I had perfected through all my years as French nobility. The guards just chuckled between each other and I took that as an affirmative. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself and reached for my bravery. I could do this. I had nothing to be ashamed of. Having the body of a dancer was hardly something to be ashamed of. If Daddy liked it then I had no trouble with it. Although, he had warned me to always keep our soul marks covered. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about it now. With barely concealed shaking hands, I unzipped my large orange jumpsuit and stepped out of it, leaving me in nothing but underwear. A few men wolf whistled and I heard Deadshot's appreciate whisper but I ignored all of that and snatched one of Joker's large green t-shirts that fell almost to my knees and a pair of leggings. I had no idea how they had managed to get my old clothing but I certainly wasn't complaining, it felt amazing to be able to immerse myself in my soulmates scent after so long. The only part of my outfit that was extra ordinary was the beautiful, purple bomber jacket with Joker's name scrawled out across the back in real diamonds. I shrugged on the jacket, and reached for some mundane boots they provided me with and moved to stand besides the 'gang' once again. Deadshot was holding an off white mask in his hands and I scoffed as I saw his ridiculous get up.

"It not fit?"

I asked in a jokingly manner at the look he sent to the white mask he held in his hands. Looking up at me with a grin he shook his head with darkened eyes,

"Every time I put this on someone dies."

Considering the predicament we were in now why was this a problem for him? I must have expressed my thoughts through my expression so he grinned and placed the mask back in his bag,

"I love putting this on."

Moving away from him, I turned to the guy who was pointing at each of us in turn. He described the heavily tattooed guy as a fire maker, the crocodile guy as a mutant, dead shot as well... a good shot, the bearded guy as some kind of climber and the Australian guy as a professional bank robber. When my turn came round he scratched his head and looked at my file with confusion. Sighing, I turned to the 'gang' and explained myself to them,

"I'm Jester, the girl with absolutely no reason to be here."

"Actually..."

A voice cut me off. Amanda Walker, the biggest kill joy of all.

"You have as much reason to be here as the rest of them. Or have you forgotten your soulmate already?"

Hissing at her accusation I flipped off the iPad screen holding her image, disgusted at her accusation that I could ever forget my soulmate.

"Last I checked it's not illegal to have a soulmate."

"No, but it's pretty obvious you deserve to be here as much as your disgusting partner. We've been training you for months but you already knew most of the basics, care to explain how you knew how to aim a gun from a moving car? How you could identify poisons from across the globe with no training?"

Rolling my eyes at her image, I moved further away from her twisted truths.

She then began to explain the 'mission' the incredibly suicidal stupid mission. Who the hell did this woman think she was to order us around like this? Time off our sentences? I'm pretty sure Joker had a sentence longer than life so I doubted a little time off would really benefit me in any way. Maybe it would benefit my mental health though, seeing something different than the same four walls of the high security prison. Turning to the heavily tattooed man whom had been introduced to the 'gang' as Diablo, I attempted to draw the man out in conversation.

"So…Diablo, I'm Jester."

The heavily tattooed man rolled his eyes at me and made a mock gun with his fingers as he held it at his head, "And I don't care, princess. Leave me be."


End file.
